


Treasure Every Instant Until the End of the Line

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, LGBT Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Remain out of sight… shoot to kill.Those were the only rules that the asset knew. For the longest time, he would remain in his cold hell until given his next mission. When he was given the undercover mission to use his looks in order to manipulate the famous Captain America, everything he has ever known is called into question and the flashes of a small, skinny man don’t help. With Hydra breathing down their necks, looking to conquer the free world as they know it, the asset must choose between the organisation that he has followed for almost seventy years, or the man who has shown him nothing but kindness.





	1. Accessing 1945 Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starmaki (themirrordarkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/gifts).



> This may not be one of my best or wisest decisions, but I decided to sign up for the Captain America Big Bang as an author (obviously, duh) and the plan is to write a Stucky Hunchback of Notre Dame fic. Please read, review and enjoy. 
> 
> Beta: tarabananafan: https://tarabananafan.tumblr.com/  
> Artist: starmaki: http://starmaki.tumblr.com/ (art can be found: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321718) (Fantastic artwork! I had such a hard time choosing which pieces i wanted!)

ACCESSING 1945 FILES – SEARCH CODE; WINTER SOLDIER.

 

…

 

2 FILEs FOUND – ACCESS FILE 1? Y/N

 

… Y.E.S

 

ACCESSING FILE…. FILE HAS BEEN ACCESSED.

 

Sergeant James Barnes, born March 10, 1917.

 

Sex: Male

 

Height: 1.83 m

 

Weight: 170 lbs approximately

 

Serial number: 32557038

 

Date, 1943; February

 

Introduction of the super serum to Sergeant Barnes’s system appears to have had no or minimal effect. No visible muscle growth is present, and the strength and speed of the Sergeant has increased insignificantly.

 

According to previous research on the prisoners of war, Sergeant Barnes is a strong soldier with a good sense of loyalty and expert sniper skills.

 

Conclusion: Sergeant Barnes will be a good asset to the Hydra cause.

 

Date, 1943; March

 

Sergeant James Barnes has proved to be resistant to the conditioning. Despite multiple attempts at re-conditioning, there is something preventing the process from working fully.

 

Scientists who have been present during the process, report that Sergeant Barnes can be heard muttering the name ‘Steve’ when he is not repeating his name and serial number.

 

Due to Sergeant Barnes’s skills, it would be unwise to give up re-conditioning attempts at this present moment in time.

 

Conclusion; Sergeant Barnes may need to go through a memory altering process in order to remove any outward thoughts about ‘Steve’. Once this process is complete, then there is a 95% chance the re-conditioning process will be successful.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Bucky…” Steve practically sobbed in relief, pulling the other man closer and wrapping his arms around him once they were in the safety of their own tent, “… Oh God, I thought I’d lost you. When they told me I’d just spoken to what remained of the 107th, and I didn’t see you there I- “

 

“- Stevie, Stevie, Stevie.” Bucky gently interrupted him, his own hands barely touching Steve as he privately panicked about his little Stevie being so much bigger than he ever used to be, “I’m okay Stevie, I’m always going to be okay.”

 

Steve pulled himself away from the now-shorter man, holding him out at arms’ length as he scanned Bucky from head to toe, frowning at some unusual marks on his face, specifically the bruises on the other mans’ temple and cheekbone, and the dried blood on the inside of his ear.

 

It was almost like someone or something grabbed Bucky’s face and compressed it.

 

The thought made Steve’s blood boil as he desperately fought to keep the anger off his face.

 

“Hey….” Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, gently encouraging the man to look him in the eye, “… Hey, hey, hey… Steve, don’t do that, don’t think about things like that.”

 

“They hurt you… they hurt you and I- “

 

“- can’t do anything about it.” Bucky smiled and tugged Steve closer, “But maybe you can make me feel better?”

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

“Stevie. If you don’t put those new muscles to good work, and don’t think we won’t be talking about that later, then I won’t be held responsible for what I do to America’s newest poster boy… am I understood?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Steve smirked at Bucky. “Are you trying to tell me what to do Sergeant?”

 

“Sir, no Sir!”

 

As Steve pressed him against the thin mattress, all thoughts of Zola and that horrific chair faded out of Bucky’s mind. All he could think about was his little punk… this little punk that promised he would be with Bucky until the end of the line and vice versa.

 

It was all that Bucky cared about.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

ACCESSING FILE 2…. FILE 2 ON THE WINTER SOLDIER HAS BEEN ACCESSED.

 

Sergeant James Barnes, born March 10, 1917, codename; The Winter Soldier.

 

Sex: Male

 

Height: 1.83 m

 

Weight: 180 lbs approximately due to unforeseen issues.

 

Serial number: Unimportant

 

Date; 1945, January

 

During a search through the mountains of the Alps, Hydra officers found Sergeant James Barnes partially frozen in the ice. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that he still had a pulse. It was slow, but it was present.

 

His arm had been removed from the elbow down, possibly as a result of the fall from higher up the mountains. The torn skin and muscles were already starting to heal, which is another sign that the serum can be effective for prolonging life.

 

Conclusion: Zola’s form of the serum appears to be effective in extending an individual’s life. Due to this, Project Winter Soldier can go ahead with Sergeant Barnes.

 

Date; 1945, January

 

After the complete removal of Sergeant Barnes’s arm, we have attached the new prototype for a prosthetic to the remaining bone and muscle structure. During the procedure, Sergeant Barnes woke up and was fairly distressed by what he saw, to the point where he almost crushed Herr Gregor’s throat.

 

The arm is fully functional and working at full capacity.

 

Working from previous notes made about Sergeant Barnes, the decision has been made to use a memory altering device in order to remove any thoughts about a past life, and any attachments that he may have.

 

Before we could go through this procedure, Sergeant Barnes showed an admirable amount of resistance, stating that Captain America would save him.

 

PLAY AUDIO FILE? Y/N

 

Y.E.S

 

…. PLAYING AUDIO FILE.

 

“You Hydra fucks can do what you want, but I’d be scared if I were you! ‘Cause Steve’s gonna come and get me! You’ll be in trouble then! Captain America will kick your asses!”

 

“Oh, Sergeant Barnes… Captain America won’t be saving anyone anymore.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

*rustling of paper*

 

“Captain America sacrifices himself to save the world… an interesting headline, don’t you think Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“… Stevie… oh God no… please, no!”

 

“Your ‘Steve’ is dead Sergeant Barnes… you have no hope.”

 

END OF AUDIO FILE.

 

After the revelation of the death of Captain America, Sergeant Barnes showed considerably less resistance to the re-programming procedure.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Captain?”

 

Steve was numb. If anyone was speaking to him, he couldn’t hear it…. Everything sounded like he was underwater… anything that was being said, it was drowned out by Bucky’s screams.

 

“Captain Rogers!”

 

As the rest of the Commandos watched their Captain storm away, they turned to Gabe, the question on all their faces.

 

What happened on that train?

 

Gabe didn’t look much better than the Captain. His face was pale and haunted, with slight tremors making their way up and down his hands.

 

“… Bucky’s gone.” He finally managed to force out, “He’s just… gone.”

 

Dum Dum shook his head at that, almost desperately. “That can’t be- how?”

 

Glancing in the direction that Steve had stormed off in, Gabe sighed. “I don’t know… he and the Captain were together and when I managed to meet up with them again, there was only the Captain… he- he was practically hanging out of a hole in the train.”

 

“You think that Bucky… that he’s- “

 

All of the commandos frowned at the thought, all removing their hats and looking to the sky in a silent show of mourning and respect.

 

“Hydra is… fucked.” Dum Dum eventually spoke up, lowering his head and turning away so as to hide his tears, “The Cap fought his way into Hydra territory alone to get Barnes back… and now that Hydra’s… Hydra’s killed him, imagine what the Cap will do now.”

 

The Commandos all glanced at one another before Falsworth shook his head. “I almost feel sorry for the buggers.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Peggy knew she didn’t know Sergeant Barnes all that well, and maybe that was partly her fault… she never tried to get to know him.

 

Not when Steve was around.

 

But now, as she walked into the beaten down, ruin of a bar, she felt like her own heart was going to break. 

 

Steve looked like he’d been crying for hours, one hand around a small glass and the other around bottle of alcohol (strong judging by the smell) as he sat in the middle of the wreckage.

 

He didn’t even seem to notice she’d come in…. well, not until her shoes cracked some broken glass, the sound echoing throughout the building, prompting him to twist around and quickly turn back, clearly wanting to hide his red, puffy eyes and the dried tear tracks on his face.

 

“Doctor Erskine said that…” he paused, pouring himself another glass, “… that the serum wouldn’t only affect my muscles, it would affect my cells, create a protective system of regeneration and healing, which means… I can’t get drunk.” He lifted the bottle up and sighed wearily, “And God knows I’ve tried.”

 

Peggy couldn’t help but wince in sympathy, as Steve continued, “Did you know that?” He asked.

 

“Yes… your metabolism is four times faster than the average human’s, and Doctor Erskine believed it could be one of the side effects of the serum.”

 

If she was hoping for a reply, she would be disappointed.

 

Steve couldn’t even force a sad smile on his face, turning his attention back to the bottle. When it became clear that Steve wasn’t going to say anything more, she leaned forwards and sighed wearily.

 

“It wasn’t your fault you know.” She whispered soothingly, sighing when Steve just shook his head.

 

“Did you read the report?”

 

“… Yes.”

 

“Then you know that’s not true….” He took another swig from the bottle, “… the one person I truly loved died, and all because I couldn’t save him.”

 

“You did all that you could.”

 

When Steve remained silent once again, not even looking at her as his jaw tightened noticeably, clearly trying to hold back more tears, Peggy tried a different approach.

 

“Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?” 

 

At Steve’s weak nod, she tried to give him a reassuring smile, “Then stop blaming yourself, and allow Bucky the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it.”

 

“… I’m going after Schmidt” Steve said in reply, not seeming to have heard Peggy, “And I’m not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead and buried…. Don’t try and stop me, Peggy.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The sunrise peeking over the edge of the horizon was actually soothing.

 

Steve felt like he was in shock as the reds and purples of the rising sun shone through the large window of the plane.

 

He knew there were other ways of saving New York… but none of them came to mind.

 

Pressing the contact button on the plane radio, he desperately tried to get through to someone. “This is Captain Rogers…” he spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and measured, “… can anyone hear me?”

 

“Captain Rogers, what is your- “

 

“- Steve, is that you? Are you alright?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Peggy’s voice…. That was good… he needed someone kind with him when he did this.

 

“Peggy…” he sighed in relief, “… Schmidt’s dead!”

 

“What about the plane?”

 

“… that’s a little bit tougher to explain.”

 

“Well give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing spot.”

 

“There’s not going to be a safe landing… but I can try and force it down.”

 

“I-I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.”

 

At the slight tremble in Peggy’s voice, Steve felt tears build in his own eyes… he hated to do this to her. “There’s not enough time…” he eventually sighed, “… this thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading straight for New York… I gotta put her in the water.”

 

“Please don’t do this Steve, we have time, we can work something out!”

 

“Right now, I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die!” Knowing that tears were streaming down his face, more in sympathy for Peggy, than what was going to happen to him, Steve desperately trying to explain himself, “Peggy… this was my choice.”

 

At the silence on the other end of the radio, Steve took the chance to pull his compass from a pocket on his belt, flicking it open to reveal a picture of Bucky. It was taken without his lover’s knowledge, hence the natural, youthful smile on his face.

 

It was the look he used to reserve just for Steve.

 

Taking a strange sort of comfort in this, Steve pushed the plane to head towards the water.

 

“Peggy?”

 

“…. I’m here Steve.”

 

He glanced over at the picture again. “I’m going to see him again Peggy… I’m going to see Bucky again.”

 

“I-I know Steve… say hello to him for us?”

 

“You got it…. Peggy, I really did ca- “

 

……………………………………………………

 

“You got it…. Peggy, I really did ca- “

 

Back at the control center, Peggy flinched at the crackling of the radio, knowing why Steve had been cut off so suddenly.

 

It didn’t stop her from trying to get him to respond.

 

“Steve…. Steve? Steve!”

 

When it became clear that no response was incoming, she buried her face in her hands, unaware of a crashed plane falling through the ice, its’ pilot clutching a picture close to his chest, a soft smile on his face.

 

……………………………………………..

 

Date; 1945, April

 

An unforeseen issue has occurred with the Asset.

 

Whilst the memory altering drugs and the mind-wiping technique did provide Hydra with the perfect soldier, the super serum also heals the effects of the procedure. If left untreated, it appears as though memories and a rebellious nature start to break through the conditioning.

 

Conclusion: After every mission, the Winter Soldier should hdhvrgrtjajyrbg

 

FILE CORRUPTED. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE.

 

Alexander Pierce turned the lead scientist, gesturing at the mess of letters in anger. “The Winter Soldier should what?!”

 

“W-we don’t know Sir. It might have been known years before, but due to the file corruption we- “

 

“- So how is it kept in between missions?!”

 

In unison, everyone turned to the uniformed figure sitting in the corner of the room, with several people flinching at the look in the man’s eyes.

 

“W-we usually keep him in cryo until he’s needed.”

 

“What about the memory issue?”

 

“Well, the cryogenic process usually prevents the healing process and- “

 

“- So, it hasn’t had its memory wiped?”

 

“… Not in the last five years Sir, but he’s been in cryo for the majority of that time. We’re working on developing a new memory wiping device, but it's slow going and- “

 

“- Work faster. I want a new device by the end of the year.” Pierce turned to look at the asset once again, “In the meantime, keep it in cryo unless we absolutely need him.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Hail Hydra!”

 

“Hail Hydra!”


	2. Alleyway Surprise

He had the dream again.

 

Or was it a memory?

 

The asset remained perfectly still as the intellectuals bustled all around him, not caring that they would give him a wide berth.

 

He had started to prefer it that way… something about them started to send an uncomfortable sensation up and down his spine.

 

Not pain… he knew what pain was like.

 

As they worked all around him, he turned his thoughts back to the dream… memory… dream. 

 

A skinny blonde man was stood in front of him, a scowl on his face which only seemed to accentuate the man’s cheekbones. His clothes almost seemed to hang off of him… maybe they weren’t even his.

 

“You’ve got to give me the chance Bucky!”

 

That’s what the man was yelling at him… Bucky…. He called him Bucky.

 

Was that his real name? Did he have a life beyond these four walls? The cold capsule? A gun in his hand?

 

“You’ve got to give me the chance Bucky!”

 

The asset found himself wanting to give the skinny man a chance… but another part of him said something else… another part of him wanted to keep the man close and never let him out of his sight.

 

“Soldier.”

 

The asset’s eyes rose to look at his handler…. Not in the eyes of course. Rule number 23; Never look the handler in the eye.

 

“Your mission is to dispose of Captain America…” The handler ordered, handing over a file, “… he has proven himself a threat to the Hydra way. Mission details are in the report. Do you understand?”

 

Nod in the affirmative.

 

The handler turned to the scientists. “Make sure he returns every night and gives a full mission report on the day. Remember, we can’t just kill the Captain… I need him completely demoralized and broken.”

 

“Understood Sir. The asset will see that your orders are carried out to the letter.”

 

“Good. I expect nothing but perfection.”

 

The handler turned to leave, not even sparing a second glance at the soldier as he went. Once he was gone, one of the scientists turned to his subordinate and gestured at the asset. “Get him clean and shaven… he needs to look perfect for this mission.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

The asset remained still as the lead scientist left the room, leaving only three men behind.

 

“Are we sure that the asset is ready for a covert operation like this? Especially with… the target being who he is?”

 

“It’s because of who the target is, that the asset needs to be the one to do it.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I’m telling you, Nat, it wasn’t- “

 

“- I know it was you, Clint! You have small traces of jam at the corner of your mouth!”

 

“Aw muffin no.”

 

“So, you admit it then?”

 

“No, no, no, no!”

 

Steve tuned out the argument…. It happened every morning, and he stopped paying attention shortly after moving in. A part of him felt slightly nostalgic at the sound of bickering… the Howling Commandos used to do this all the time.

 

He and Bucky-

 

Almost immediately, Steve stopped that train of thought. He couldn’t think about Bucky… not without feeling like his heart was going to burst from his chest and throw itself to the ground.

 

“-ap…. Cap! STEVE!”

 

Startled from his thoughts, Steve twisted around and flushed when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Finally, Capsicle!” Tony teased, “We thought you’d been frozen again!”

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Clearing his throat, Steve forced a smile on his face, “… what were you saying?”

 

“Gay Pride, you in or out… and by out, I mean ready to come out of the closet?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at this. Ever since drunkenly confessing to preferring men over women, Tony spent a lot of time trying to persuade Steve to go public.

 

It was all in good nature, but Steve wasn’t ready yet, and he told Tony as much.

 

“You sure? I’ve already redesigned the uniform and everything!”

 

“Tony.” Steve’s tone turned serious, as he pushed himself to his feet, “Enough.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned team behind.

 

“Nice Tony…” Bruce sighed wearily, “… we told you, you would go too far.”

 

“… Maybe he’s ill or something?” Tony muttered, “Can super-soldiers even get ill?”

 

Natasha shook her head, “He’s not ill Tony…”

 

“… he’s just sick of listening to you.” Finished Clint, holding his hand up for a high five from Nat (which she begrudgingly returned).

 

“I just thought he’d like it… see how times have changed since he was around.” Tony shrugged, “Maybe he would find someone?”

 

It was at this moment, that Thor spoke up, having been watching the whole situation with interest. “The Captain is plagued with the thoughts of a past love…” the large man murmured, “… there is pain in his eyes.”

 

This stunned everyone else into silence, a guilty look flashing across Tony’s face before it disappeared completely. “Well… it’s not like he told us!”

 

“He doesn’t have to tell you everything, Tony…” Bruce sighed wearily, glancing up at the ceiling, “… JARVIS? Where’s Steve?”

 

“Captain Rogers is in his room…” JARVIS answered, “… Shall I pass along a message?”

 

“Tell him we’re sorry… we’re all sorry. We didn’t mean to push.”

 

“Understood Doctor Banner.”

 

Bruce then turned to Tony, “Let it go Tony… if Steve doesn’t want to go to the parade, he doesn’t have to.”

 

“I know… I just wanted him to be happy.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

It was mid-afternoon by the time Natasha decided to go and check on Steve, simply walking into the room and ignoring his outraged squawks.

 

“You’re still dressed, don’t panic…” she waved her hand in dismissal, “… I just thought you’d like to talk to someone who wasn’t Tony… or Clint.”

 

“… I just… I just didn’t want to go to the LGBT parade.”

 

“Why?”

 

Steve glanced at her, before turning his head and sighing wearily. “It just… feels odd.” 

 

At her tense pause, he was quick to continue. “Not odd as in I think homosexual people are odd but odd as in… as in- “

 

“- as in, you’re so used to hiding, the idea of being out and proud is odd.”

 

Steve sighed in relief, nodding silently, a small smile appearing on his face at the knowledge that Natasha seemed to understand.

 

“Then this will be good for you.”

 

When Steve frowned, Natasha sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You can’t stay in this tower and ignore the 21st century as much as you can. And the LGBT parade is a good first step.”

 

“… It sounds like it’s going to be a little… crowded. Bit of a big first step isn’t it?”

 

“But it will help… you know this Steve.” She smirked at him, “Don’t make me drag you out of this tower.”

 

“I wouldn’t even know how to act Nat.”

 

“You don’t have to ‘act’ Steve. You just have to be yourself.”

 

When Steve remained silent, Nat sighed wearily, “Take it from me, Steve, life isn’t a spectator sport. If all you’re going to do is watch, then you’re going to let your life pass by without you…. Now grab some fresh clothes, one of those tight shirts will help, and let’s get going.”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

His previous handlers had never allowed him this much time outside of their safehouses.

 

The sun shone brightly in the sky and the asset felt something unfamiliar… relief perhaps. Relief that his hair was shorter than it had been earlier that day maybe? The scientists had hacked at it, removing the patches where the dirty hair had clumped together and knotted up.

 

Or was it because he was now out in the sun?

 

It was loud. It was bright. It was colourful.

 

He was free.

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Proud of you Cap!” Tony announced as they headed towards the exit, bright sunglasses on his face and a bright orange scarf around his neck, “Nobody wants to stay cooped up in that Tower forever.”

 

“Ha!” Clint rolled his eyes, “Hypocrite, you’d spend all day in your lab if you could.”

 

“Hey! I got cleaned up and everything for this…” Tony sidled up to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder, “… Cap’s first gay pride. It’s a proud mome- AH!”

 

Nat smirked as Tony rubbed the back of his head, giving her a wounded look.

 

“Do you really need to hit that hard?”

 

She simply raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“…. Right. Of course, you do.”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Less than half an hour later, Clint found himself separated from the rest of the team… and slightly lost.

 

“How does everything look so different?!” he exclaimed, panting slightly in the heat and trying to pry his rainbow tank top away from his skin, “It’s the same bloody city, the same bloody streets but in technicolour! How am I so lost!?”

 

He tried to grab someone’s attention, hoping to get directions for the last known location of the rest of his team… but nobody was paying him any heed, simply moving past him.

 

Some things didn’t change about the city.

 

And then he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes… or rather, someone.

 

Now, he’d spent years with the biggest Captain America fan ever and there was an entire exhibit dedicated to the wartime hero and the Howling Commandos in the DC museum.

 

He knew what Bucky Barnes looked like.

 

The man standing at the corner of East and 2nd had dark-brown hair, shaven on both sides and longer on the top… really, he would have looked like any other man, if it weren’t for… well, the fact that he looked exactly like Bucky Barnes.

 

“Hey!” Clint called out, ignoring the little voice in his head (that sounded a lot like Coulson) that was telling him that something was wrong, “Hey! Dude!”

 

The Bucky Barnes look-alike twisted around to face him, a cautious look on his face, tension written all over his body.

 

Another thing that was strange… It was the height of summer, and this man was dressed in a black top, a leather jacket and a glove on one hand (which was especially strange… very Michael Jackson-ish).

 

“Hey, has anyone ever told you, you look like Bucky Barnes?”

 

The man immediately tensed up at this, a suspicious look in his eyes as he glared at Clint.

 

Clint was undeterred.

 

“You know… Captain America’s partner during the war. Only Howling Commando to die for his country during the war? That Bucky Barnes?”

 

From the look on the other man’s face, he seemed to recognise the name…. but he remained silent anyway.

 

“Do you speak English? Français? Deutsch? Russki?”

 

There! He reacted slightly more to Russian!

 

However, before Clint could say anything else, the man was startled and started to rush away, pushing through the crowd and heading into an alleyway nearby.

 

“… Was it something I said?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

Bucky.

 

Why does he keep hearing that name over and over again?

 

The asset frowned.

 

Bucky Barnes… Captain America’s partner and best friend.

 

The man who spoke to him wasn’t his target (CLINT BARTON: CODENAME HAWKEYE) but seemed to know something about him.

 

The asset needed to know more.

 

“Hey, fag!”

 

Three men entered the alleyway (WEAK SPOTS: One on the right has weak knee, strike there first. Then focus on eyes, throat, abdomen, and genitals)

 

“Come on fag, don’t you want to have a little fun?”

 

The asset tilted his head to the side.

 

He was confused.

 

“Come on fag! Just get on your knees and we’ll leave you alone!” One of the men suddenly darted forward and tried to grab the asset’s left arm… only to yelp and take a step back when his fingers connected with solid metal.

 

“What are you?!”

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“What are you?!”

 

Clint frowned in confusion as the homophobe took several steps away from the Bucky-look alike. He’d followed the man to this alley and was just about to step in and defend him before this happened.

 

The homophobe had made the first move, and now it was the other man’s turn.

 

Clint watched in amazement as the silent man instantly went on the offense, bringing one man down by slamming his left arm against the man’s knee (and the crack was so loud, that it almost drowned out the man’s pained gurgles).

 

The man then kicked the second man in the crown jewels, before elbowing the last man in the stomach. The pair grunted in pain, falling to the ground briefly and giving the Bucky-look alike the chance to run, racing past Clint as though he didn’t even see him standing there.

 

Maybe he didn’t

 

As the two homophobes without broken knees gave chase, Clint decided to intervene, stepping out in front of them and swinging his fist round, striking them both in the face and knocking them out instantly.

 

“Dicks…” he muttered, just as he spotted red-hair out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Clint!” Natasha rushed over, frowning at the two men on the ground, “Really? We leave you for five minutes and you’re already starting fights?”

 

“I- they- “

 

“- come on troublemaker.” She sighed wearily, “I think the speeches are going to start soon.”

 

As she practically dragged him away, Clint found himself scanning the area, looking for the mysterious man once again.

 

His green eyes met blue and a shiver went down his spine.

 

Something wasn’t right here.


	3. Who The Hell's Bucky?

The asset couldn’t help but focus on the buildings all around him.

 

It all seemed so… magnificent.

 

Flashes of small brick houses flashed through his mind, and the buildings surrounding him now, seemed to pale in comparison.

 

It was the Stark building that caught his attention, (AKA AVENGERS TOWER; Flaws include; lack of security towards the higher floors, non-bomb proof windows, easy access to the garage), stretching high above the other buildings, with the tell-tale A on its’ side.

 

But he couldn’t get distracted.

 

He had a mission.

 

*******Flashback*****

 

“New mission parameters, please listen closely.”

 

The asset simply stared as the man in a white coat moved to one side, and the Handler stepped forward.

 

“Do you remember me, soldier?”

 

Nod in the affirmative.

 

“Confirm identity soldier.”

 

“Mister Alexander Pierce. Current handler.”

 

“Good…” The Handler nodded in acceptance, “… listen closely soldier. This is a very different mission for you, and I have high hopes you’ll succeed…. You had better succeed.”

 

The Handler’s tone brought back unpleasant memories of electricity and pain flooding through his veins.

 

He nodded again.

 

“You are going undercover. You are going to get close to this target…” he was handed a file, that contained the photo of a blonde, fair-skinned man, “… Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. You get close, you pull him away from our plans and you keep him away.”

 

“Sir…” one of the scientists protested, “… he hasn’t spoken in years, undercover missions are not a good idea!”

 

“He doesn’t need to speak, he just needs to look the part!” The Handler was getting frustrated, “Rogers has only been back for less than a year and he’s interfered in no less than five of our plans! Regular assassinations won’t work with him, he’ll only dig deeper and then everything that we’ve worked for will go up in smoke!”

 

He then turned away and started pacing the room, “The LGBT parade is this weekend… I need him out there and ready to go by then.”

 

********End Flashback**********

 

“It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, the asset tensed up as crowds of people swirled all around him, urging him in a specific direction, towards the centre of the city.

 

The crowd was chanting along with the song, hundreds of multi-colored bodies jumping up and down in time to the beat. The asset couldn’t help but tense up as some people tried to encourage him to jump as well.

 

He doesn’t remember music being this way.

 

…. That was a strange thought.

 

Nimbly, he managed to get away from the main bulk of the crowd, but the number of escape routes was slowly decreasing, the surging crowd making it difficult for him to try and find his target.

 

It was all getting a little overwhelming.

 

Suddenly, as he started to get lost in his own thoughts, a group of giggling girls barrelled into him, prompting him to roll forward into a defensive position, hand already moving towards his concealed weapon.

 

Too soon.

 

Must remain calm.

 

Taking deep breaths, he pushed himself to his feet and spun around, almost running into a wall of muscles.

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” The wall exclaimed, two hands gently moving to his shoulders in order to steady him, “Hey, are you al- “

 

Their eyes met.

 

“Bucky?”

 

His target’s tone was shocked, with blue eyes growing wide as tears built up in them.

 

“Bucky, is that you?”

 

Bucky… there was that name again.

 

“Who the hell’s Bucky?”

 

He didn’t think it was possible, but the man’s face seemed to fall even further… and the asset found that he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Without saying another word, he ran for it, dipping and weaving through the crowds as the man called out after him.

 

“Wait! I just want to talk to you!”

 

But he didn’t want to talk to him.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“Steve! Steve!”

 

Steve was staring off into the distance, eyes wide as they searched for someone in the crowd.

 

“Steve?”

 

Tony placed a gentle hand on the super soldier’s shoulder, wincing as the man startled and flinched away from him.

 

“Steve, what’s up?”

 

There was silence before Steve shook his head and took a deep shuddering gasp, “Bucky… I thought I saw Bucky.”

 

“Bucky? Bucky Barnes?” Tony frowned, “Steve… I thought- “

 

“- I know, I know… Bucky’s dead.” Steve turned and gave Tony his ‘fake paparazzi’ smile, “Probably just my imagination, right? Wishful thinking?”

 

“Yeah, Steve… that’s probably it.” 

 

Steve didn’t seem cheered up by this, causing the other Avengers to glance at each other in concern. 

 

“Why don’t we head towards the centre?” Natasha suggested, “I think everyone will be thrilled to see Captain America supporting them.”

 

“Yeah… sure.”

 

As they walked towards the centre of the parade, they failed to notice how the police presence seemed to increase.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have the utmost pleasure to announce a special speaker for today's’ LGBT parade! Captain Steve Rogers, or as you may know him as, Captain America!”

 

The asset watched as the man he’d bumped into earlier walked up onto the stage, waving at the cheering crowd… a fake smile on his face.

 

He didn’t know how he knew it was fake.

 

“You know…” the man began, chuckling slightly, “… back in my day… this would never have happened. Back in my day, those who felt an attraction to someone of the same sex had to hide away from the rest of the world, hide everything they were doing, hide everything that they felt.”

 

He took a deep breath, “It was wrong, but we didn’t have the courage to try and change it… not enough of us anyway. That’s why I’m proud of everything that I’ve seen here today, and I just want to highlight a quote I read not too long ago…. Relationships are valuable, no matter who they are between… and that doesn’t matter if it’s between two men, two women or a man and a woman. Everyone has the right to feel love.”

 

The asset found himself… happy(?) to hear the speech, but he couldn’t understand why.

 

“Soldier….”

 

He tilted his head to one side at the sound of an agents’ voice by his ear, silently acknowledging that he was listening.

 

“… you need to get his attention.” The man ordered, “You need to get Captain America’s attention, you can’t just stand here, watching him.”

 

“What are my mission parameters?”

 

“Don’t fight back.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Hey, what’s going on down there?”

 

Steve glanced in the direction that Clint was looking, frowning when he saw a huge crowd gathering towards the edge of the city centre, the sound of protests and begging quickly reaching his ears.

 

And then, he could hear one word above the rest.

 

“FAG!”

 

Steve felt like his blood was boiling and, ignoring the rest of his team calling out his name, he rushed forward, making his way quickly through the crowd (because who would really stand in the way of Captain America?) in order to reach the scene.

 

As he pushed past the watching crowd, his eyes were focused on the young man who’d bumped into him earlier.

 

The man who looked like Bucky.

 

Someone had clearly attacked him, with others joining in, quickly overwhelming the man as he was pinned to the ground and kicked and punched multiple times.

 

Vaguely, he could hear the other Avengers trying to get past, but the crowd was too thick.

 

Then the man looked up at him.

 

‘Help’ his eyes seemed to be begging…. ‘Help!’

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Why did he have to go through this?

 

Why did he have to suffer?

 

What did he do wrong?

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Steve couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and the blood pounding through his veins.

 

“Get away!” he growled, pushing the attackers to one side (resisting the urge to simply throw them away) and moving to kneel by Bu- by the poor man on the ground.

 

“Hey…” he whispered, wincing as the man tensed up at the voice, “…. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you… alright?”

 

The man seemed like he wanted to do nothing but run away. However, he nodded weakly, allowing Steve to help him to his feet.

 

“What? Are you a fag too?”

 

Steve tensed up at the voice, his mind flashing back to before the war, where his skinny body and his soft blonde hair often got the wrong sort of attention.

 

But he wasn’t that small, skinny man anymore.

 

“You should be ashamed of yourselves…” he growled at one of the attackers, who was starting to regret hanging around, “…Today is meant to be a celebration, but there are always people like you who are determined to ruin it!”

 

All the onlookers nodded in agreement, but none of them stepped closer to help… not that Steve bothered to ask anyone.

 

Especially as the men weren’t done… or they were too stupid to see who they were arguing with.

 

“We don’t have a beef with you man…” the leader sneered, clearly trying to appear tougher than he was, and not believing that someone who looked like Steve, could possibly be homosexual, “… get back!”

 

“I’ll go… but he’s coming with me.”

 

“We’re not finished with him yet!”

 

The men didn’t seem totally sincere… almost like they were acting… But Steve didn’t care.

 

Slowly, he placed a gentle hand on the small of the other man’s back, softly encouraging him to walk away from the thugs.

 

“I said, we ain’t done with him yet!”

 

A hand reached out to grab Buc- the man’s shoulder and Steve just snapped. His hand darted out and with one swift motion, he had the man pinned to the ground, one boot planted in the middle of his back as the man squirmed and hollered in anger.

 

“It’s 2012…” he scolded, “… why are people still so concerned about who’s sleeping with who?”

 

“It’s wrong!” One of the men’s friends called out, “It’s a sin, an abomination in the eyes of God!”

 

“Oh please!” Steve rolled his eyes, “I grew up in an Irish Catholic household, I think I know the bible a lot better than you! Love thy neighbour? Ring any bells?”

 

“You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination! If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them!” Was the retort.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s always the same verses… Leviticus also says that shellfish can’t be eaten and that you can’t wear mixed fabric clothes! You can’t pick and choose what you want to follow and what you don’t want to follow!”

 

Realising that the man was still pinned under him, Steve let go of his arm and took a step back, allowing the man to get up and rush back over to his friends.

 

“You’re fools…” he whispered wearily, “… you’re all fools and idiots.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

Clint winced as the homophobes all tensed up at Cap’s statement, clearly preparing to lash out. “Should we get involved?” he whispered to Tony and Nat, who were silently gesturing to Thor to stay where he was.

 

“Cap has it under control… probably.”

 

Tony didn’t look that convinced honestly, but they all knew that if they did get involved, the chances of a fight occurring would increase… and with Thor in the mix, there would be only chaos and broken bones.

 

But the homophobes clearly didn’t have any qualms about street fighting, moving closer and cracking their knuckles in the stereotypical ‘I’m gonna kick your ass’ gesture.

 

“Popcorn anyone?”

 

“Tony!”

 

……………………………………………

 

Steve raised an eyebrow as he watched the man and his friends walk closer, “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… so there’s ten of you and one of me. Good, I like a bit of a challenge.”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“It’s just embarrassing really…” Clint mused, watching as the men were thrown to the ground again and again and again, “… you’d think they’d give up by now.”

 

“With no brains comes no common sense.” Tony chuckled as Nat nodded in agreement.

 

They all collectively winced as Steve grabbed the back of one of the attacker’s heads and slammed it against a nearby fire escape.

 

The men never laid a finger on him, and very soon, they all started to limp away, faces red in shame as they went to lick their wounds.

 

None of them noticed the Bucky-look alike slipping away into the crowd.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

// “Sometimes, I think you like getting beat up.”

 

“I had him on the ropes.” \\\

 

The small conversation repeated itself over and over again in the assets’ mind as he pushed through the crowd.

 

He knew he was meant to stay behind and talk to his target… but it was all getting to be too much.

 

He also knew he wasn’t going to get a chance to explain that though.

 

Before he could react, his legs were swept out from under him and someone pinned him to the ground, a boot on his face as it was pressed into the gravel.

 

Stay limp.

 

Don’t struggle.

 

“You’re not following the plan soldier….” The lead agent growled, “… you need to stay and meet the target, is that understood?”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Disobedience isn’t accepted… remember what happened last time, when you failed to follow orders?”

 

The asset felt a phantom flash of pain in his back at the memory, his fingers scraping along the ground.

 

“Yeah…” the man chuckled, “… you remember.” He stepped back, allowing the asset to get to his feet, “Go to our nearest safehouse. We’ll figure out a way to bring the Captain to you.”


	4. The Sunset's Beauty

Steve quickly hid his face in his hoodie every time someone seemed to recognise him.

 

He needed some time alone.

 

A lot of people had been shocked by what he’d done today, including the rest of the Avengers.

 

And Bu- the man had disappeared without a word.

 

“Hey Cap.”

 

Steve didn’t want to admit it, but he did jump slightly, spinning around and sighing in relief when he saw who it was.

 

“Rumlow, please don’t do that.” He muttered, “Not after the day I’ve had.”

 

His second-in-command for the Strike Force chuckled, slapping him on the back and beaming at him. “Yeah, we all heard about that…. Who’d have thought it of the great Captain America!”

 

Now, Steve didn’t know if Rumlow was referring to the fight he got into… or the fact that he wasn’t entirely straight…. The man’s tone made him think it was the latter.

 

But he didn’t want to think about that just now.

 

“I need some time alone Rumlow, please just- “

 

“- I have a safehouse you can use.” Rumlow interrupted, a grin on his face, “Just left off Houston Street.” He then threw some keys at Steve, watching as he caught them, “Well, it’s more of a safe apartment. Room 204.”

 

“A civilian apartment?”

 

“Yep. No-one will think to look for you there… the perfect place to be alone.”

 

Steve stared at the keys for a few moments, before nodding in thanks and heading in the indicated direction.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

The asset didn’t make a sound as he was pinned against the wall.

 

He did not follow the exact parameters of the mission… he deserved this.

 

“I was told you were a good soldier…” the Handler cooed in his ear, “… I was told that you would get the job done, and you would get it done quickly.”

 

The asset didn’t struggle…. Bad things happened when he struggled.

 

But a shudder still went up his spine when the Handler pressed himself closer, “… Stunning.” He heard the man whisper, “I worked my way up from the bottom of the HYDRA ranks for this.”

 

The asset knew what the Handler was referring to.

 

What he didn’t expect however, was a sudden image flashing across his mind… the small blonde man growling in anger as a larger man stood over him, almost pinning him against the wall.

 

The asset felt a surge of anger, and much to his (and the Handlers’) surprise, he found himself bucking backwards, knocking the Handler away, only to receive a strike across the face which sent him falling to the ground.

 

“How dare you!” the Handler snarled, kicking the asset in the side, “Get up! Get- “

 

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound, prompting the Handler to take a step back and pull his mobile out of his pocket.

 

“Status…” he demanded to know, listening for a few moments before nodding in understanding, “… The asset is ready. He won’t be making another mistake like the one today.”

 

He hung up, before giving the soldier another kick in the ribs. “Get up… it’s time to play your part.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Steve wasn’t the biggest fan of safe-houses…. Being trapped within four brick walls as the enemy searched for them.

 

It was like a prison.

 

Thankfully, this safe house seemed more like his own apartment, the one that he lived in before he decided to move into the tower. Heading up the stairs to the room he’d been given, he could hear music coming from the room nearest to the staircase… a Disney film by the sound of it… and the fact that a young child was loudly singing along.

 

“I don’t know if you can hear me…or if you’re even there. 

I don’t know if you’ll listen to a humble prayer…they tell me that I’m just an outcast.”

Steve couldn’t help but stop in the hallway, listening to the song… it was amazing how it still applied to modern society.

 

It still wasn’t fair… not everyone was treated fairly.

 

There was one part of the song that caught his attention during one of Tony’s “introduction to the modern world” movie nights. In Notre Dame, some people asked for wealth, some for fame, some for glory and others for love that they could physically hold in their hands.

 

It all seemed so petty…. And so accurate.

 

“God help the outcasts. 

Children of God!”

 

Lost in the music and the message behind it, Steve almost missed a familiar figure peeking out of a room nearby. Spotting the movement out of the corner of his eye, he spun around and beamed at the sight of Bu- the man he’d saved earlier darting into another apartment.

 

“Hey, wait!” he called out, rushing over to the door and gently knocking on it, “I just want to talk to you!”

 

He didn’t question the chances of ending up in the same apartment building as the man he’d saved earlier.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

The asset knew his breathing was too fast.

 

The Handler had left through the fire escape exit, giving him strict instructions as he went.

 

‘If you are unable to follow the mission parameters, then there will be repercussions.’

 

Mission Parameters: Catch the attention of Captain America and draw his focus away from Project Insight, through any means necessary.

 

“I just want to talk to you!”

 

// “Please Bucky, I’m sorry! Please open the door!” \\\

 

The asset winced at the voice that flashed through his mind, along with the image of a closed door, someone banging their fists against it…. Very similar to what was happening now.

 

Slowly, he headed towards the door and opened it up just a touch, peering out at the man outside.

 

“Oh, h-hey!” Captain America looked a little bit nervous, “I didn’t think you’d actually open the door.”

 

The asset frowned briefly, before giving the man a small smile, “Y-Yes…” he stammered nervously, the English language feeling unfamiliar… and yet more natural on his tongue, “… thank you for today.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t let them just treat you like that!”

 

The asset had never seen someone so… worked up about someone he barely knew. 

 

// “I wasn’t just going let them hurt her Bucky! I won’t stand by like that!” \\\

 

That name again… Bucky.

 

As he tried to shake the voice out of his head, he quickly realised that the man was still speaking.

 

“- ok like an old friend of mine, you know?”

 

The asset shook his head, tuning away and running his hand through his shorter hair. 

 

“Oh…. You must not go to the Smithsonian a lot.”

 

Smithsonian Museum; Recently opened Captain America exhibit. Possible target in the future for HYDRA.

 

The asset never voiced these thoughts, instead choosing to shake his head.

 

“Probably for the best really…” Captain America shrugged and smiled shyly, “… I only really go for the memories…. A lot of it’s exaggeration anyway.”

 

The asset remained silent…. What else could he say?

 

“I don’t mean to be rude… but why did you run away? I saw what they were doing to you, you might need medical help or something!”

 

The asset didn’t really feel the pain… pain was a weakness, and weakness meant failure. “I had them on the ropes.”

 

…. He didn’t know where that statement came from.

 

Captain America looked just as stunned as he felt, staring at him for a few moments, “I-I- “

 

“Sorry…” The asset felt the urge to apologise, not liking the upset look on the man’s face, “… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay…” Captain America turned away and cleared his throat, his voice wobbling suspiciously, “… It’s just… it’s nothing.”

 

Target is vulnerable…. Move in now.

 

“Ummmm…” The asset nervously cleared his throat, trying to remember what the Handler said, “…. Do you want to come to the roof?”

 

Definitely not that. The Handler didn’t tell him to say that.

 

“Pardon?” Captain America had turned around, frowning at the asset in confusion.

 

“I-I…” The asset couldn’t help but frown at his own stammering, “…. The sunset? It’s…. nice.”

 

Sunsets…the Handler said most people found them romantic.

 

“Ummmm…. Okay.”

 

Mission is ongoing.

 

The asset tried to appear happy with this, immediately moving to the fire escape and practically climbing up the side of it, instead of using the stairs.

 

“I hope you’re not expecting me to do that!” Captain America called up to him from the stairs, almost sounding… fond? “I bet you used to give your Mum heart attacks with stunts like that!”

 

// “James Buchanan Barnes, you get down here right now! What if Becca sees you and decides to copy you?!” \\\

 

“Mum never used to like it…” the asset whispered, just as Captain America reached the roof, “… she said I’d get hurt and that my sister would copy me and get hurt as well.”

 

When he tried to conjure up the image of his mother and sister, his mind went blank and a sharp pain caused him to wince.

 

“…. My friend used to give me heart attacks with the way he’d scurry up trees.” Captain America finally spoke up, “He just used to find it funny really…. Always teasing me for being so worried about him.”

 

// “Lighten up Stevie! I’m a sniper, aka useless on the ground!”

 

“You’ll never be useless to me Bucky.” \\\

 

Another image…. They were coming frequently now, flashing through his mind more and more… he was sure that the man in the last one sounded like Captain America.

 

“I never got your name by the way?”

 

Desperately, the asset tried to remember the fake name his handlers gave him…. But it was all just a blank. He had to think of another name and fast.

 

“James.” He eventually blurted out, “My name is James.”

 

“O-oh!” This time, instead of turning away, Captain America gave him a very suspicious look, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, “James… alright James, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

Expecting a response at his name, Steve founded himself disappointed.

 

James turned away and pointed to something in the distance silently, just as shades of red and purple caught Steve’s attention.

 

Unwilling to let go of the dream that this James might be his James, Steve opened his mouth to question the man further… and found himself distracted with the peaceful look on James’s face, as the man stared at the setting sun.

 

He was instantly reminded of France during the war…. Bucky once looked as peaceful as that.

 

******Flashback*******

 

“Bucky?” Steve frowned, glancing around the wooded area, “Bucky?”

 

There were the sounds of chuckling up above.

 

“Bucky.” Now Steve’s tone was more warning, as he glanced up at the branches up above, “Bucky, I promise, if you just jump down to try and scare me, I’ll- “

 

“- AAH!”

 

Steve dived to the side as Bucky jumped down from the tree, rolling slightly before lunging at his best friend and pinning him to the ground.

 

“I warned you…” Steve chuckled, increasing his grip slightly as Bucky stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“You really expect me to regret this Punk?”

 

“Jerk.” Slowly, Steve rolled off of his friend, lying in the grass beside him and staring up at the sky through a gap in the tree canopy. “It’s strange how peaceful this place is now.”

 

“Yeah… strange how no bombs and gunshots change everything.” Bucky, who was also staring up at the sky, was completely relaxed, a peaceful little smile on his face, “I kinda like it actually.”

 

“Well… maybe we can come back here? Once this is all over?”

 

Bucky turned his head to stare at him, before smiling softly at him and nodding. “I’d like that… I’d really like that.”

 

*******End Flashback*********

 

Shaking his head, Steve turned his attention away from the memory…. Yes, it was happy at the time, but all memories of Bucky tended to bring a wave of sadness with them.

 

The sun was now just above the horizon as it slowly set, the red, oranges and purples looking as though they had been painted on the sky. The city looked so different in this light, simply shadows in the distance.

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had the chance to just sit and watch a sunset like this….” Steve finally broke the silence, “… It’s either missions or Tony wanting ‘bonding time’. I think I could stay up here forever.”

 

“You could… you know?”

 

Now that Steve listened a little closer to the man, he noticed that he seemed… unsure of his words, like he wasn’t used to speaking English. And in fact, there was a hint of Russian in the accent. “No… I couldn’t…” he eventually answered, a soft smile on his face, “… the bad guys don’t stop just because Captain America wants to sit and watch sunsets.”

 

There was a brief pause before the man turned to him and frowned, “That does not seem… fair.”

 

“As much as I hate to admit it…. The world’s not fair.”

 

The man was silent again.

 

“I guess you really don’t want to hear Captain America say things like that, huh? I’m meant to promote peace and justice and all that.” Steve chuckled, “Although, if you believe my critics, I’m just a glorified, walking advert for Republicans.”

 

“Republicans?”

 

Steve frowned at the confused tone in the man’s voice, “Yeah, Republicans… politics?”

 

Silence.

 

Steve was definitely confused now…. He hadn’t been out of the ice long, but he knew the state of the current politics in America… why didn’t this man? “Have you been living under a rock all these years?” he tried to tease, only to frown when the man flinched slightly.

 

“Politics are non-vital…” James muttered, as though reading from a script, “… Politicians are too easily bought, and too easily manipulated. They are a means to an end, and nothing more.”

 

“…. You don’t really believe that.”

 

James looked at him, almost shocked, before he ducked his head and shrugged, eyes focused on his hands.

 

“Did… did someone tell you that?”

 

Another shrug.

 

Steve let the subject drop, turning his attention back to the sunset, and away from the mystery that was this man who looked exactly like his old friend and lover.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The asset knew he had to keep Captain America… Steve, here for as long as possible…. But there was something telling him otherwise.

 

There was something telling him to help.

 

“I can take you back to the tower if you want?” he asked, as night started to close in.

 

“Ummmm, that’s okay, I can probably- “

 

“- I insist.”

 

Without waiting for a response, he dropped down the ground, his knees jarring at the impact as the sound echoed through the alleyway he’d landed into. Less than a minute later, Steve could be seen on the fire-escape, a concerned look on his face as he joined the asset in the alleyway.

 

“What were you thinking?!” Steve scolded him (and didn’t that just make him feel… disappointed in himself), “You could have seriously hurt yourself… how did you manage not to hurt yourself?”

 

The asset tilted his head to one side in confusion.

 

Yes, it did hurt slightly but it was the quickest way to get down from a building and time was of the essence, especially if chasing a target. The previous Handlers’ had reinforced his joints to make sure his performance was flawless in that regard.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The asset found himself tensing at Steve’s questions, remaining still as the hero stepped closer, scanning him from head to toe.

 

“Try walking…” Steve ordered gently, so gently, that it didn’t even sound like an order, “… we need to make sure there’s no damage.”

 

There was a brief pause, before the asset walked further into the alleyway, ignoring Steve calling out for him as he searched for the perfect vehicle to take the Captain back to the tower

 

Ah… that would work.

 

Less than five minutes later, he was making his way back to Steve, a hot-wired motorbike by his side.

 

“Is that yours?”

 

His? 

 

…. Assets weren’t allowed possessions…. But having taken control of it and it being in his possession now, maybe it did count as his.

 

“…. Yes.”

 

…………………………………………….

 

James didn’t sound very sure, but Steve decided not to press the issue any further.

 

He didn’t even protest when the other man gestured for him to get on behind him, wrapping his arms around James…. And remembering how often he was in this position with Bucky, especially when the other boy got his first bike and they would cycle around the streets.

 

Clutching onto the other man, Steve watched as the houses flew by, with the man narrowly avoiding cars and other motorbikes.

 

It looked dangerous, but the other man was dealing with it perfectly.

 

“Very impressive!” he tried to shout over the sound of the engine and the wind rushing past his face.

 

James was silent… in fact, he seemed to be a little bit tense.

 

“Hey! Are you okay?!”

 

Instead of answering, the man veered violently to the right, cutting across traffic as he headed for an alleyway.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Glancing behind them, Steve spotted a black SUV stopping just outside of the alleyway entrance.

 

It looked like a Government vehicle, like the ones SHIELD often used.

 

“Wait!” He tried to protest, “I think- “

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

Gunshots!

 

It was only due to James’s quick actions, that the bullets didn’t meet their targets.

 

What was going on?!

 

………………………………………………….

 

What was going on?!

 

The asset knew something had changed the instant he set off to take the Captain home.

 

Eyes were everywhere, and guns were locked and loaded.

 

The plan had changed, and he didn’t know why.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Whatever James was doing, he managed to avoid them pretty easily, and they were smashing through the barriers of the Avengers Garage before Steve could even think about persuading the man to slow down.

 

“You should go….” James stated, almost matter-of-factly, “…. It is safer in the Tower.”

 

“Which is why you should come in!” Steve wasn’t going to let another man suffer because of him… and he knew the SUV’s were because of him, “They know where you live, you aren’t safe there!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before James shook his head, “If I come with you, you won’t be safe either.”

 

“But you’ll be surrounded by people who can protect you! The Avengers won’t let anyone hurt you, and it might not look like it, but it’s actually really hard to get into the Tower!”

 

James was silent, a slightly stunned look on his face as Steve continued.

 

“Maybe just for a while? Maybe for a couple of days, just to be- MMPH!”

 

Steve was stopped in his tracks as James suddenly darted forwards and pressed his lips to Steve’s…. and Steve couldn’t help but relax into it.

 

It was like kissing Bucky again.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

He knew he was following the mission orders. Seduce Captain America and manipulate his actions.

 

But the plans had been changed… so what was he doing now?

 

It was like someone else was controlling him, telling him what to say and what to do.

 

“Okay…” he found himself whispering when the kiss ended, “… I’ll stay.”

 

Steve seemed delighted, if slightly shocked by the acceptance, gently taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. “We’ll get you settled in, and- “

 

Suddenly he stopped, a man appearing in front of them (IDENITY: Anthony Stark aka Iron Man. Proceed with caution).

 

“- Steve!” Anthony beamed at the Captain, before turning his attention to the asset, “You picking up strays now?”


	5. Escalation

“You picking up strays now?”

 

Steve was about to scold his friend. He was used to Tony’s teasing, but James…. James definitely wasn’t.

 

Before the other man could lunge forwards at the billionaire, Steve stepped in front of him and shook his head frantically, “It’s okay! It’s okay!” he tried to reassure James, “Tony’s on our side, he’s a friend. This is his tower okay?”

 

“Yeah, settle down there Rambo!” Tony backed away, hands up in the air as he scanned James from head to toe, before his eyes widened in realisation, “Wait a minute, doesn’t he look like- “

 

“- He needs a room.” Steve quickly interrupted, “Any chance we have a spare?”

 

“…. Seriously Capsicle?” Tony smirked, his attention turned away from James, “Yeah, we’ve got loads of rooms. Big or small. Normal or Japanese… don’t ask, I went through a calming stage in my life. Whatever he wants, he can have.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

Images kept flashing in front of his eyes.

 

A car speeding down the road.

 

A loud crash and the smell of blood.

 

Blue vials in the boot of a car.

 

A weathered, and shocked voice saying “Captain Barnes?”

 

The feeling of flesh under his fingers and the thud of a head banging against the dashboard.

 

They kept repeating themselves over and over again.

 

Anthony Stark led them up some stairs to a huge room, complete with a double bed and an en-suite bathroom.

 

“I know it’s a bit small…” Anthony started, “… but it’s the only one that wasn’t a causality of me and Clint’s Nerf War.”

 

“You call this small?” The asset found himself exclaiming, before instantly shutting his mouth.

 

The voice that had come out wasn’t his own… at least, he thought it wasn’t. The accent was harsh and vaguely familiar.

 

The other two were silent, before Anthony suddenly started to laugh, clapping a stunned Steve on the back and shaking his head, “You really hit the jackpot, huh Cap? He even sounds like- “ 

 

“- Tony.” Steve glanced at the asset, giving him a reassuring smile, “I think- “

 

Suddenly, alarms started to blare in the Tower and Anthony cursed slightly under his breath. “JARVIS? What’s the situation?”

 

“Doctor Doom is making a bit of a scene…” A voice from nowhere droned, which the asset flinched slightly at (much to his own displeasure), “… Local authorities are having a little bit of trouble controlling him.”

 

“We’re on it…” Anthony then turned to Steve, “… Cap? You with us?”

 

“…. I’ll be there in a minute. Go and round up the others.”

 

Anthony nodded, sending one last glance at the asset before leaving. 

 

“I won’t be gone long…” Steve sighed, “… I just… I just want to tell you that you’re not a prisoner okay? If you decide to leave, I won’t try and drag you back here…. But please consider staying… please?”

 

The asset just nodded, remaining still as Steve leant in and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving.

 

The room seemed so quiet now.

 

“I can’t believe Howard had a kid… can you?”

 

The asset spun around in shock. No-one should have been able to sneak into this room, and he had been so sure the rooms were empty when they first came in.

 

But the man standing opposite him, almost identical to himself if it weren’t for that cheeky smile, stated otherwise.

 

“I mean, Howard?” The other man shook his head, “I never thought he’d settle down… and like Father like son, they both have a thing for Stevie.”

 

The asset couldn’t help but tense up at that.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much… now that we’re back, we can be together- “

 

“- Who are you?” the asset interrupted, fists clenched as he started to circle the man, unable to tear his eyes away from the familiar face.

 

“I’m you… but a better version.” The man smirked, “In fact, you could say I’m who you used to be.”

 

The asset remained silent…. This wasn’t possible…. None of this was possible.

 

“It is possible though…” the other man stated, acting as though the asset had spoken out loud (when of course, he knew he hadn’t), “… haven’t you ever wondered why you have those flashes of memory whenever you’re away from your frozen prison a bit too long?”

 

“It is not my job to question any life before HYDRA.” The asset straightened up, trying not to show that this was affecting him in any way, “The mission must come first.”

 

The man rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, the mission’s over! Men were sent after you, after Steve! You owe them bastards nothing!”

 

Silence.

 

“You need to stay with Steve, you need to protect him!” The other man begged, “He’s the only who can help you.”

 

“Help me? I don’t need- “

 

But when he turned back around, the other man was gone, and all was quiet…. And the asset was left with the feeling of Steve’s lips against his, and the sound of a Brooklyn accent in his ears.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Alexander Pierce sighed wearily as he felt the warmth of the fireplace…. Today had not been a good day. 

 

The asset had gone completely off script.

 

He knew they’d placed cameras and other surveillance equipment in the apartment, so that they could keep an eye on the mission, and yet he took the Captain out of sight, and onto the roof. Pierce intended for his agents to escort the Captain back to the Tower, so that he could deal with the soldier personally and get the mission back on track.

 

But the asset surprised him again, and hot-wired a motorbike, evading the agents and taking the Captain back himself.

 

It seemed as though HYDRA’s loyal lap-dog did have a mind of its own after all.

 

How… delightful.

 

The passive nature of the asset had always bothered him… to know that there was still a little bit of fire in him made this entire situation much more satisfying.

 

But it also came with some possible issues. 

 

If the asset remembered who he was, then HYDRA would suffer, and possibly even fail.

 

Pierce was not going to have that happen under his watch.

 

Before he could dwell too much on these thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Agent Brock Rumlow entered the room. “You wanted to see me Sir?”

 

“Yes. What’s the situation with the asset?”

 

Oh good… there was a tiny wince of guilt. “He reached the tower Sir…. We’ve lost sight of him.”

 

“Six teams of heavily armed men, and you still couldn’t catch him!” Pierce’s grip tightened on his glass, before he threw it at the wall, narrowly missing the agent, “Get out! I want him out of that tower as soon as possible!”

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

Needless to say, the agent left as quickly as he could.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Jack didn’t even flinch as Brock practically raced into their rooms, his entire body tense. “So…” he began, “… how did it go?”

 

Brock stopped and glared at him, “Pierce is pissed. He wants the soldier captured, and quickly.”

 

“Of course he does. So, what’s the plan?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Brock spoke up again. “We create chaos…. Chaos that the Avengers will have no choice but to respond to. Once they’re out, we break into the tower and catch the soldier unawares.”

 

“Can… can we even catch him unawares?”

 

“It’s either that, or we deal with Pierce…. I’ll take the risk with the soldier.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Is it just me, or should we be getting paid some serious overtime?” Clint commented, as he fired an explosive arrow at several AIM agents down below, “Seriously, have we had more than a few hours peace?”

 

“No…” Steve grunted, the team communicator in one ear and JARVIS in the other, who was keeping an eye on Bu- James, “… and I don’t like it.”

 

“You got suspicions Cap?”

 

“You don’t Hawkeye?”

 

The following silence was answer enough.

 

Even Hulk and Thor were starting to get suspicious, and they usually loved going out on missions like this.

 

Someone wanted them out of the Tower, which of course meant that security was tightened. Every time security tightened, the random attacks grew in intensity and the danger level increased.

 

It was a never-ending circle.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

The asset didn’t like staying in the tower.

 

The voice from the ceiling, often referred to as JARVIS, was always there… always watching. 

 

And so was he…. Bucky.

 

He’d been appearing more and more now, always talking… always laughing… always trying to get him to remember.

 

But remember what?

 

Wearing a largish coat, and a baseball hat that casted shadows over the top half of his face, he would often sneak out of the tower, keeping a careful eye on Steve, before sneaking back in, without Steve ever being aware.

 

The voice from the ceiling never said a word.

 

Today, the Avengers had been called out to a fire that was started to get out of control. From the side-lines, the asset watched as the flames climbed high into the sky and a crowd gathered all around in some sort of morbid fascination.

 

The Avengers were trying to calm the flames and rescue as many people as they could, but the building was quickly falling in on itself… and someone inside was still screaming.

 

From the side-lines, the asset watched as Steve said a few quick words to Black Widow (Natalia Romanova – Previous member of The Red Room. Very Dangerous. Kill on Sight), before rushing into the building, ignoring how everyone called out after him.

 

The flames were too high, and the smoke was too much… there was no way that Steve would survive.

 

“You know what you have to do…” whispered a familiar voice in the asset’s ear, the Brooklyn accent harsh as always, “…. We always have to save that dumb punks’ ass.”

 

Without bothering to question this claim, the asset found himself leaping over the blockade and racing into the building, dodging as people tried to stop him.

 

He had to save Steve.

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“Who the hell was that?!” Clint asked in alarm, eyes still on the large hole that had been created by the strange man, “What the- “

 

He stopped at the look on Natasha’s face, frowning at the recognition in her eyes… and the slight paleness in her face.

 

“Nat? What’s- “

 

“- Nothing.” She interrupted harshly, causing him to take a step back in alarm, “I just- “

 

Before she could finish, there was another loud bang as the mysterious man burst through the door, supporting Steve in one arm, and carrying a small child in the other.

 

The glint of his metal arm could be seen through the burnt and damaged clothing.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Where is he?” Rumlow snarled as he made his way through the fifth floor of the Tower, “Has anyone else found him?”

 

“No Boss.” “No.” “Sorry Boss.” Came all the replies, causing Rumlow to snarl in anger.

 

They only had about five more minutes before Stark’s creepy AI rebooted itself and made life very difficult for them.

 

“Nowhere in this building… no reports of him heading back to the flat” Rumlow frowned, “What if- “

 

“- Boss! You’re gonna want to see this!”

 

Rumlow rushed into the other room, where Jack had accidentally set off the TV (Stark and his damn technology), only to see blurry footage of the soldier appear on the screen, with the heading MYSTERIOUS HERO EMERGES FROM THE SMOKE: NEW AVENGER?

 

It was like having a lightning bolt hit him.

 

“Jack… I have a plan.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

Natasha hung back, watching as paramedics worked on Steve and the people that were rescued from the fire, Clint by her side, clearly concerned for her. 

 

“There’s something off about this.” She eventually muttered, “The Winter Soldier is one of the most dangerous assassins in the world.”

 

“…. You think he’s been sent to kill Steve?”

 

Clint could always read her so well.

 

“Let’s just say that I have my suspicions.” She glared at Clint, “Don’t say a word to Steve…. He’s too close to the situation.”

 

“Close to the situation?”

 

“You’re deaf, not blind Clint…. Look at him… you said it yourself. When you first saw him, you thought he looked like Bucky Barnes.”

 

“And? Barnes died years ago, it can’t be- “Clint stopped at the significant look Nat gave him.

 

“The Winter soldier has been around for decades… almost since the Second World War.”

 

Instantly, he knew what she was getting at.

 

“You… you think the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes?” At her silence, he shook his head in amazement, “Jesus Christ.”

 

“Hmmmm…. But remember, not a word to Steve.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…. Not a word.”

 

“I mean it Clint, I- “Natasha stopped, feeling someone else’s presence behind them, prompting her to spin around, a dangerous glare on her face.

 

It was unsurprising that Tony took several steps back in alarm.

 

“What did you hear?” she snarled at him.

 

“Nothing! Nothing! Why what was there to hear?”

 

“No-thing.”

 

Tony clearly didn’t believe them, glancing between the pair of them, before smirking. “So…. Looks a lot like Bucky Barnes doesn’t he?” Before they could answer, he continued, “Yeah, I noticed it as soon as Capsicle brought him in”

 

“Bit of a coincidence isn’t it?” Clint spoke up, ignoring Nat’s warning glare, “Cap’s one weakness showing up, and then everything going to shit?”

 

“Or, it could be a lovely miracle that leads to the man with a plan finally getting laid?”

 

Before Clint could reply, Nat nudged him harshly in the side, sending him another glare. “Keep your mouth shut…” she hissed, “… how did you ever become a spy?”

 

“Coulson chased me over rooftops and shot me in the knee…. He looked really good in his suit.”

 

Nat rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that comment and turning her attention back to Tony. “Do not say anything to Steve.”

 

“But- “

 

“- Nothing.” Nat glared at the billionaire, “Until I have all the answers, we can’t say anything to Steve. Let him believe this is just someone who looks like his friend…. It’ll hurt less if it turns out to be a con.”


	6. HYDRA's Plan

Steve was hurt.

 

There was blood on his head.

 

Steve was hurt.

 

All the asset could do was stand there in shock, images of a smaller Steve glaring up at him, bruises on his face and arms, and blood dripping from a split lip.

 

“- llo? Hello? Hey, are you even listening?”

 

The asset was startled out of his thoughts as Anthony Stark started clicking his fingers in front of his face. Usually, this would have resulted in that person having their wrist snapped…. But something stopped the asset, his eyes darting to Anthony who beamed at him.

 

“Finally! I thought you’d spaced out on us!” He gestured for the asset to follow him, “Cap’s going to the hospital for smoke inhalation, but he’ll be fine thanks to you. So, as reward to you, I’m taking you out to my favourite restaurant in the city…. You ever tried shawarma?”

 

“… I need to stay with Steve.”

 

“Capsicle will be fine, back before you- “

 

“- I need to stay with Steve.”

 

Anthony was silent for short period of time, before sighing wearily. “Look… I don’t know why you’re here, or where you even came from… but Steve will be fine. Seriously, he’s one of the bravest men I know, and one of the strongest.”

 

“He’s also one of the stupidest.”

 

The asset refused to look at his other self, who was standing behind Anthony and smirking at him, knowing that whatever he said wouldn’t be heard by the billionaire.

 

“Seriously…” Anthony continued, clearly unbothered by the fact that his audience didn’t even seem to be paying attention, “… Steve is one of the luckiest men alive, so don’t worry.”

 

The asset wanted to say something… he wanted to accept what Anthony was saying, he wanted to take his mind off things.

 

But one of the handlers was in a nearby alleyway.

 

He couldn’t let them hurt Steve… or the others.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?!”

 

Ignoring him (“It’s for his own good” his other self reassured him), the asset sped towards the alleyway where he’d seen the handler.

 

All it would take was a quick snap and that would be it…. One less problem for Steve.

 

………………………………

 

Brook swiftly moved further into the alleyway, knowing that the soldier had spotted him, knowing that he would be followed further away from the streets, where the rest of the Strike Command team were waiting.

 

As soon as the soldier appeared around the corner, he was grabbed and pinned to the ground, Russian words muttered into his ear in order to ‘help him relax.’

 

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you…” Rumlow teased, knowing that he had the upper hand, “… anyone would think you didn’t want to play with us anymore.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

All of the Strike Command team’s eyes widened in shock at the way the man struggled violently and the Brooklyn accent that was starting to come through.

 

“Fuck you! Let me go or you’ll regret it!”

 

Glancing at Jack, Brook frowned. “Call Pierce. Tell him we have a little situation on our hands.”

 

As Jack moved away, Rumlow turned his attention back to the soldier. “So, you’ve finally re-grown that backbone huh?” He chuckled, “I’ve heard all the stories of Bucky Barnes, his spark and how loyal he was to Captain America…. Maybe we should have seen this coming.”

 

The soldier was silent… but the look on his face was no less defiant.

 

“You’ve betrayed HYDRA…” Rumlow snarled at him, infuriated by the lack of response, the lack of submissiveness, “…. Everything is going to hell, because of you!”

 

The soldier smirked at him… it was as though someone else had taken over his body entirely. “Stevie’s gonna kick your ass.”

 

“You- “Rumlow darted forwards and slammed his boot onto the soldier’s flesh hand, growling when the man didn’t even flinch in pain, “You should have stayed loyal…” he hissed, leaning in close to the man, “… soon the Captain and all his little friends will be gone, and you along with them if I have anything to say about it.” 

 

There was a brief moment of silence as the person who had once been the loyal soldier glared up at him. “What do you mean?” he eventually asked, the Russian accent making its way back into his voice.

 

Rumlow smirked… got him. Hook, line and sinker. 

 

“HYDRA is coming, and tomorrow morning we will eradicate anyone who stands in our way… including your precious little Captain.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

No…. they weren’t going to hurt Steve. 

 

Not if he could help it.

 

Filled with a renewed strength, he found himself struggling harder against the grip of the Command team, quickly managing to over-power them, throwing several of them against the wall and knocking them out instantly.

 

‘Kill them.’ A familiar voice in his head ordered, ‘They’ll never stop until you kill them!’

 

No…. he didn’t want to be that person anymore.

 

The mindless killer with no conscience.

 

He couldn’t be that person anymore.

 

‘KILL THEM!’

 

Ignoring the angry voice, he took several steps back and raced away… not noticing how the non-hurt members of the Strike Command team didn’t even try to stop him.

 

Halfway back to the tower, he suddenly stopped in his tracks… someone was following him. Pulling a small knife out of his pocket, he threw it towards where he thought the stalker was, hearing a satisfying yelp as a figure jumped to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Hawkeye yelled, “Who pissed in your coffee?”

 

Friend… not foe.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, turning away from the archer and continuing to walk back to the tower.

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Hawkeye raced up to him, walking side by side, “Me and the others were worried! We thought you were Steve’s friend, we thought you’d be with him when he got back from the hospital!”

 

“… I had something else I needed to do.”

 

“He stood up for you, protects you from… whatever. You’ve got a funny way of showing gratitude!”

 

Don’t let him wind you up…. Stay on target.

 

“Alright fine! Ignore me then!”

 

“Ignore him…” muttered his other self, who seemed just as tense as he was… even tenser perhaps, “… We need to save Steve. That’s what’s important now… Save Steve, just like we always do. You’re not just HYDRA’s chew-toy anymore… you’re Steve’s hero.”

 

The asset spun around and glared at Hawkeye, who yelped and took a step back, clutching at his heart dramatically.

 

“We need to save Steve.”

 

“… What?”

 

“We. Need. To. Save. Steve.” He then turned and continued on, listening as Hawkeye stood there stunned for a few moments, before quickly following.

 

“Save Steve? From what?!”

 

“…. HYDRA.”

 

There was more stunned silence.

 

“As in… Nazi HYDRA? The big baddies Steve got rid of years ago?”

 

Nod.

 

“Yeah… yeah, that sounds bad.”

 

………………………………………………

 

They arrived at the Tower in record time, bundling into the elevator and shooting up to the penthouse.

 

“Okay, we need to not panic…” Hawkeye muttered, “… we’re the Avengers, we stopped an alien invasion and a psycho God. We can deal with some cult who Captain America defeated easily. No need to panic, no need to panic.”

 

“You seem distressed Mister Barton…” Jarvis suddenly spoke through the speakers, “… is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Gather the rest of the Avengers Jeeves… we have a problem.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

“So basically… HYDRA is coming. You know this, but you won’t tell us how you know this… and you just expect us to follow you blindly.” Anthony shook his head, “I’m not buying it… Call me Black Widow, but something stinks about all this.”

 

The asset hunched in on himself as the Black Widow nodded in agreement (possibly the only time her and Anthony ever agreed). Glancing around, he noticed that everyone else seemed to be getting suspicious as well.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

“Stop it. All of you.” Steve ordered, his voice as tense as the rest of his body, “James is on our side and you’re all treating him like a spy. He told us what HYDRA is planning… he could have remained silent and let it all happen.”

 

“Steve’s got a point.” Dr Banner quietly spoke up, “It would have been easier for him…. And he could have just left Steve in the fire. Why save him if he was really working for HYDRA?”

 

“It could all be part of the plan…” Black Widow mused, “… get close to Steve, make him think that he’s friendly and then stab him in the back.”

 

“Piss off! It’s not like that Natalia!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Everyone turned to the soldier in shock, frowning as he continued his rant, the Brooklyn accent overcoming the Russian one.

 

“You really think I had a choice in everything that I did before this? You really think I had a choice in how they treated me?! Tearing me apart until there was nothing but some- some monster left?!”

 

Steve stepped forwards, tears building in his eyes at the sight of such a familiar figure pacing back and forth, fingers running through cropped hair.

 

It was Bucky, through and through.

 

“I never wanted this! HYDRA are going to attack soon and you’re all standing around accusing me!”

 

“Then we shouldn’t waste any more time just standing here.” Steve quickly spoke up, interrupting Tony before he could even speak, “JARVIS, launch defensive procedures and everyone, suit up!”

 

JARVIS was silent.

 

But everyone was moving to grab their weapons and take up defensive positions.

 

JARVIS became a secondary concern.

 

“I know you’re putting yourself at risk by doing this…” Steve whispered, cautiously moving closer to the pacing man, “… it might not seem like we’re grateful, but we are… honest.”

 

“…. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

 

The Russian accent was back, as was the slightly hunched over posture.

 

“It’s like I’m trapped in a body that’s not my own… I keep remembering things, seeing them from someone else’s eyes.”

 

“From Bucky’s eyes.”

 

James slowly raised his head and looked Steve in the eyes, frowning as the other man continued.

 

“I never hoped it would be true…” Steve took his hand, “… I don’t know what HYDRA did to you, or how they treated you, but they somehow brought you back to me!”

 

“…. You really believe I’m Bucky? Your- “James stopped, turning away and leaving the sentence unfinished.

 

“You’re my Bucky…” Gently using his fingers to encourage the other man to look at him, “… You will always be my Bucky. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Neither would we!”


	7. Free

“Neither would we!”

 

Steve and Bucky span around in shock as heavily armed agents swarmed into the room.

 

Judging by the cries of alarm and the sound of fighting coming from the other floors, there were more moving to grab the others. Before Steve could even think about moving to protect his friends, something struck the back of his neck and he went crashing to the ground, jerking and twitching as electricity shot through his body.

 

Some of the curses that he could hear from Clint and Tony, said they were being subjected to the same experience.

 

With his hands cuffed behind his back, Steve watched in alarm as the rest of his team was dragged into the room. Nat and Bruce were out cold, the agents having chosen to tranquilize them, rather than risk Black Widow resisting the shock, or Hulk making an appearance.

 

Clint and Tony looked weary, but still defiant as they were dragged in.

 

Thor was looking a little better, but with the continuous shocks that were still coursing through his body, he couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening.

 

And James looked stunned as he started to back away from the familiar man striding into the room.

 

“So many years of struggling and preparation…” Alexander Pierce began, as he smirked at the captured heroes, “… and it’s all been worth it for this single moment.” 

 

He strode over to James and gently patted him on the arm, ignoring the violent flinch from the other man, “Excellent work soldier. I think we can consider this mission a success.”

 

James started to frantically shake his head, his eyes pleading. “Nyet, nyet, nyet!” he begged, turning pleading eyes to Steve.

 

But Steve was too busy growling at Pierce to pay any attention to that. “What the hell are you talking about?” He hissed at the older man, his tone so different from the Captain America the public knew, that Pierce nearly took a step back, before straightening up.

 

“I mean, that he led me right into this little hideout of yours… how else do you think we got the codes to shut down the butler and the weapons?”

 

“Liar!”

 

Pierce smirked at the pain in Steve’s voice, before glancing over at the other members of the Avengers. “James Buchanan Barnes and Steve Rogers were best friends since childhood, and Captain America could always count on his loyal friend to have his back, right Captain? Well… up until the point where you let him fall out of a speeding train and down into the frozen wastes of the mountains.”

 

If looks could kill, Pierce would be dead a hundred times over.

 

“You should have checked he was actually dead Captain Rogers… “Pierce sighed, “… maybe all this would never have happened… Mister Stark’s parents might still be alive.”

 

Everything went quiet.

 

“… What?” Tony whispered, unable to hide the pain in his voice, “W-what are you talking about?!”

 

“Well, your Father was giving HYDRA… a little bit of trouble shall we say. So, we sent Sergeant Barnes after him to… take care of the problem, make it look like a simple accident.”

 

Tony practically deflated, sagging in the grip of the agents as he tried to deal with this new information… his parents were killed by the man that his best friend loved.

 

Steve had stopped struggling as well… already looking defeated as he tried to catch Tony’s eyes, tried to apologise.

 

“This is a glorious day for HYDRA…” Pierce beamed, “… the beginning of a new day.”

 

Turning his attention to the agents, Pierce gestured towards the doors. “Lock them all up… tomorrow morning, we’ll deal with them. The world will watch their heroes fall and there will be nothing they can do about it.”

 

“No!”

 

Everyone’s attention turned to James, who darted forwards in a clear attempt to attack Pierce, metal fist raised in the air… until something struck the side of this neck and a large electrical shock coursed through his entire body, causing him to fall to the floor before he could even lay a finger on Pierce.

 

“I know what the report was talking about now…” Pierce muttered, “… Leave him out of the ice for too long, with no attempt to recondition him and this happens. Bucky Barnes starts to come back.” He then smirked at the quivering mess on the floor, “No matter… I believe our scientists have found a way around that little problem.”

 

He gestured to a couple of agents, “Take him back to the base… wipe him and start over.”

 

………………………………………….

 

The next morning, the city watched in fear and alarm as heavily armed men dragged Captain America, Tony Stark and Clint Barton to some stakes that had been set up on the roof of the Avengers building, kindling under their feet.

 

The other Avengers were being held in specialised prisons to one side, trapped, but forced to watch the demise of their friends and comrades.

 

Pierce stood in front of the camera, “The Avengers are not as invincible as you all believe…. Crime has gone up almost sixty per cent since Stark announced who he was on live TV… they are the reason you suffer, scared in case another super-villain launches an attack on your home! No more… today, we rid the world of these so-called heroes!”

 

At this, the crowd down below went wild, crying out proclamations of hero worship for the team that had saved their lives so many times, even helping to clean up the city after each and every attack…. To them, it was a sign that Pierce had lost his mind.

 

None of them were aware that, behind the scenes, chaos was erupting.

 

HYDRA had infiltrated almost every corner of SHIELD, and Director Nick Fury felt like his hands were tied behind his back.

 

He wouldn’t be able to stop this before they died…. And he knew it.

 

Back on the rooftop, Pierce turned his attention back to the heroes, specifically focusing on Captain America. “HYDRA’s time has come Captain… You once tried to end us, and now you’ll be here for our true beginning. But it’s not too late… you can still be saved…” he leaned closer to Steve (who was leaning back as far as he could), “… you can still join us. You can still be with your Bucky.”

 

Steve growled and spat in the man’s face, smirking as both Tony and Clint whooped in glee.

 

“Fuck. You.” He snarled, not caring who was watching.

 

Pierce wiped the spit from his face and turned to face the camera again, “These are your so-called heroes? These are the people you choose to idolise?!”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

Meanwhile, the scientists of HYDRA were strapping the soldier to a chair.

 

They would have done all this when the soldier was first brought to them but… well, it wasn’t ready then.

 

The soldier was silent… almost vacant.

 

“What if he snaps out of it before the process is complete?” the younger of the scientists muttered in fear, unable to draw their eyes away from the human weapon.

 

“He won’t… now put on the TV. I want to watch this.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

This is all my fault.

 

The asset stared blankly at the screen… at Steve.

 

“Oi! Oi!”

 

Bucky was shouting at him again.

 

“You need to get away from here! You need to save him! You need to save Steve!”

 

He’d already tried… and what difference would it make now?

 

“You can’t let these bastards win!”

 

They already have.

 

Bucky seemed shocked to hear this, a frown on his face as he leaned in closer to the soldier, the scientists just passing through him. “So what… you’re just giving up?”

 

Silence.

 

“You know what! Those straps aren’t what’s holding you back you bastard!”

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

The scientists yelped at the sudden explosion of anger, both taking a step back…. But the asset wasn’t focused on them… he was staring at Bucky… a heart-broken and defeated Bucky.

 

“Alright…” The man sighed sadly, “… I guess this is it then. You know… I thought I was made of something stronger.”

 

Before the asset could say anything else, Bucky just… vanished

 

The asset slumped there in silence, watching as the scientists made their final preparations… and Pierce finished up his speech.

 

“I know it’s old-fashioned…. But fire has often been a method of getting rid of the old to make way for the new… so it’s by fire, we will clear the slate, to let HYDRA grow anew!”

 

As soon as he saw the kindling under the hero’s feet light up with flames, the smoke quickly rising, the asset snapped.

 

“NO!”

 

Before the devices could fully close around his head, his metal arm tensed, the straps holding him down seeming like bits of paper as he tore through them and threw the lead scientist into a wall. 

 

The sounds of Steve coughing spurred him on as he grabbed the neck of the other scientist and snapped it, like a twig in a child’s grasp.

 

He knew the building they were in wasn’t too far from the tower, so long as he really pushed it… or stole that helicopter.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

Steve was sure that he was hearing things when he heard the helicopter nearby.

 

It was too much to hope that it was someone coming to rescue them… SHIELD was practically made up of HYDRA agents from the lowest ranks to the top of the ladder… the strongest of them were unconscious and trapped behind glass and even a super-soldier would struggle against the amount of smoke that was rising up.

 

“S-Steve!” he heard Clint weakly splutter, “I-it’s Bucky!”

 

Instantly, Steve glanced up at the helicopter, watching in amazement as Bucky leapt from the helicopter, allowing it to spiral down to the ground.

 

Unfortunately, before he could fully appreciate the sight, the smoke inhalation finally got to him and everything went black.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Need to save Steve.

 

Need to save Steve.

 

Need to save Steve.

 

The asset… Bucky quickly freed Clint and Tony, firing perfect head-shots into any agent who tried to stop him, placing the two heroes near their unconscious friends… before shooting the locking mechanism that kept the Hulk from emerging.

 

With the Hulk starting to stir, Bucky turned his attention to the unconscious Steve, freeing him quickly and hoisting him onto his shoulders, shooting a few more agents in the process, ignoring how Pierce ordered him to stand down.

 

He was his own man now.

 

Rushing to the roof entrance, he kicked the door in and raced down the stairs, running to the first room that he found and placing Steve on the bed inside.

 

Steve would be safe.

 

Back on the roof, he could hear Pierce ordering his surviving agents to go after him.

 

Bring it on.

 

Turning back to Steve, who was lying far too still on the bed, he straightened up. “Don’t worry punk…” he whispered, “… you’ll be safe. No matter happens, you’ll be safe.” He then raced out of the room and locked the door behind him, hearing the Hulk roar up above.

 

“Cowards!” Pierce was practically screaming, “Cowards!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

As Hulk sent several agents running for their lives, Nat took advantage of the chaos, wrapping her legs around the neck of the one guard who had bothered to stick around. 

 

“Alone at last, huh?” she hissed into his ear, before snapping his neck and grabbing the keys that would free her and Thor. With Hulk free and causing enough of a distraction, she then rushed over to Tony and Clint, who were starting to stir weakly.

 

“The cameras…” Tony whispered, “… I need to get to the cameras.”

 

Helping him to his feet, and leaving Thor with Clint, Nat helped Tony over to the only camera that hadn’t been affected by the Hulk’s rampage. When in front of it, Tony straightened up, effortlessly falling into his Mister Billionaire personality, hiding how exhausted and hurt he was.

 

“Listen to me…” Tony almost begged into the camera, “… HYDRA tried to take over, they tried to take control of you! Don’t let them persecute you like this! Don’t let them ruin your way of life, control every aspect of it! Or will you just stand there and allow it?!”

 

Down below, the crowd cried out in refusal, starting up a chant that could be heard from the roof of the Avengers tower.

 

Needless to say, it wasn’t flattering.

 

Any police who were in HYDRA’s pockets, trying to stop the crowd, to silence them, were knocked to the ground, many of them curling up to try and shield their faces from the assault.

 

Meanwhile, up above, Thor was calling up a storm, bellowing about “showing them what true lightning was like”, cheering when the Hulk starting to throw agents onto the other rooftops.

 

As the fight continued on the roof, no-one noticed Pierce slipping through the open door, making his way down the stairs, stepping over the fallen agents who had already faced the soldier.

 

As his phone started to ring, he couldn’t help but smirk at the name that popped up on the screen.

 

“You really think you’re going to get away with this?” Nick Fury began as soon as Pierce answered, “HYDRA is in the spotlight now, and you’re not exactly showing your good side. What do you expect to happen now?”

 

“This is merely a small set-back Nick…” Pierce answered, not even a small quiver in his voice, “… You remember the old saying. Cut off one head, and two more will take its’ place… I wonder if your precious Captain America can say the same.”

 

He hung up before Nick could reply, continuing to head further into the building.

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

Bucky burst through the door, a beaming grin on his face, “You should have seen it punk! Let them try and get past me!”

 

Silence.

 

He made his way over to the bed. “Steve, come on! Wake up, you’re safe now!”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Stevie?” Carefully, Bucky placed his ear on Steve’s chest in order to listen out for his heartbeat.

 

Nothing.

 

“Oh no….” He desperately pressed on Steve’s chest and breathed into his mouth…. Still nothing. Shaking his head in denial, Bucky lifted Steve’s head up off the pillow and gently took his hand in his, “… Oh God, please no. Not now, not when I’m… me!”

 

Tears unwillingly starting to stream from his eyes, cradling Steve in his arms and begging him to come back. He felt like he sat there for hours before he heard the door creaking open and a gun cocking.

 

He knew who it was.

 

“Bucky Barnes, I presume?” Pierce asked, remaining at a safe distance, “I used to read all the Captain America comics… it was quite upsetting when Bucky was killed off. I imagine the second time will be easier to deal with.”

 

Bucky was already angry… but at these words, he exploded. Spinning around, he used his metal arm to stop two bullets from hitting him in the head, before darting forwards and wrenching the gun from the man’s grasp, throwing Pierce against the wall and advancing on him.

 

“Soldier stop! Soldier, listen to me!” Pierce almost begged, practically pleading for a last piece of the Winter Soldier to be still there… a last part of the man that he could control.

 

“No! It’s your turn to listen now!” Yelled Bucky, “I can remember what is was like being the soldier… every person I ever killed, every order I ever got, every government I crumbled and destroyed from the inside. You tried to be ‘kind’, you acted like I was another one of your willing agents… kept telling me that I was shaping the world by destroying the dark, cruel things that lead to war and genocide…. When really, I should have been dealing with you!”

 

“B-Bucky?”

 

Bucky spun around in shock, watching as Steve slowly pushed himself into a seated position. “Steve!” 

 

He raced back over to the bed, gently lifting the man into his arms.

 

“He lives…” he heard Pierce snarl in anger, hands scrambling along the ground for the fallen gun, “… He lives!”

 

“No!” Bucky growled, pushing past the man and racing out of the room, desperately looking for somewhere to hide.

 

Running into a room that had a balcony, Bucky leapt onto the railings, just as Pierce burst into the room and started to fire at him.

 

“Hold on!” Bucky ordered Steve, as he leapt onto the next balcony, desperately thinking back to his childhood, when he would jump from branch to branch.

 

“I am holding on!” Steve yelled back, “Put me down, I can deal with him.”

 

“You never fucking change punk!”

 

They leapt from balcony to balcony until they’d put some distance between them and Pierce. Bucky then placed Steve back on solid ground, only to catch movement near the doorway. Diving in front of Steve, he used his arm to block the oncoming bullets.

 

“Fearless Bucky Barnes, always sticking his neck out for Captain America…” Pierce sneered, “… Do you really think he was grateful? Do you really think he mourned for you? You weren’t even ‘dead’ a day, before he was back to being the hero!”

 

Bucky wasn’t going to fall for the obvious manipulative tactics, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You can’t mourn in war.”

 

“I crashed the plane into the ocean because I couldn’t live without you- “Steve desperately tried to explain, glaring at Pierce.

 

“- which we will be speaking about- “

 

“- so, don’t you dare say that I never mourned for him!”

 

As if in unison, the pair separated, darting to the side as Pierce snarled in anger, firing again and again and again as he charged forwards, forcing Bucky closer to the edge of the balcony. 

 

For an old man, he was surprisingly strong.

 

As a rogue shot struck Steve in the shoulder, Bucky lost his concentration, mouth opening to call out for Steve in concern…. Only for the railings of the balcony to break and for him to fall from almost the top of the building.

 

Thankfully, he was able to grab a hold of Pierce’s suit, taking him down with him as his metal hand gripped the balcony as hard as he could. As the extra weight of Pierce yanked on his shoulder muscles, he growled in pain.

 

“Bucky!”

 

Images started to flash through his mind.

 

The shield in his hand as he tried to protect Steve.

 

The explosion as he was blown out the side of the train.

 

Reaching out for a panicked Steve as his grip slipped and he fell into the snowy wasteland.

 

He wasn’t going do that to Steve… not again.

 

Bucky glanced up when he felt Steve grab his hand, the blonde man clearly ignoring the pain from his shoulder as he desperately clung onto Bucky’s hand. “Hang on! Please hang on Bucky!”

 

No… he couldn’t do this to Steve again.

 

“Not planning on letting go punk!”

 

Pierce had other plans however, as he started to swing from side to side, hands grabbing at Bucky’s top as he went to pull himself up.

 

Nobody could stop him from climbing back onto the balcony, gun still in his hand… not if they wanted Bucky to survive.

 

“And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pits of hell!” Pierce sneered, aiming the gun at Steve, knowing that one bullet could kill two people. However, before he was able to pull the trigger, Steve lashed out with his leg, smashing the balcony rails by the side of the man and causing him to lose his balance.

 

The last either of them ever heard of Pierce, was his terrified scream as he fell to his death.

 

“Bucky…” Steve groaned, his grip on his friends hand slipping dramatically, “… Bucky, please! You need to- BUCKY! NO!”

 

Bucky yelped as his hand slipped through Steve’s grip before he could try and grab the balcony with his other hand.

 

Last time, he survived because of the freezing temperatures…. This time, he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.

 

He closed his eyes in preparation for the end… only it didn’t come. After about a five second fall, Bucky felt metal arms wrap around him, as he was flown back up to the roof.

 

“Easy there Robocop!” he heard Tony exclaim, his voice sounding very robotic through the suit, “I’ve got you!”

 

“You’re my favourite Stark!” Bucky whooped in relief, “My favourite Stark!”

 

As they landed on the roof, with the other Avengers cheering in success, the door suddenly opened up and Steve came charging through.

 

“Bucky! Bucky!”

 

Bucky could barely react before Steve came rushing over and wrapped his arms around him. “I thought I’d lost you!”

 

“Not again punk… are you alright though?”

 

“My shoulder hurts, and my throat feels like I’ve been smoking for fifty years but yeah… I’ll survive.” He then ran his fingers through Bucky’s shortened hair and smiled, “I can’t believe this…I can’t believe I have you back!”

 

“Until the end of the line punk… until the end of the line.”

 

Steve beamed, and the pair stood there in silence for a few moments, simply staring at each other and taking it all in.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, breaking the moment, “Just kiss already!”

 

“Yeah!” Clint eagerly agreed, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

 

“Indeed! You should kiss!”

 

“They’re not going to do it if you keep shouting at them Tony!”

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

“Clint! Shut up!”

 

“I…. really like them.” Bucky muttered, a sly smirk on his face, “Can we keep them?”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“Pepper is actually insisting you wear a tie…” Steve chided, neatening up the silk material once again, “… look professional and try not to swear this time.”

 

They were both standing in the Avengers Tower entrance hall, the eager chattering of the crowd clearly heard from the other side of the door.

 

“Are you sure about this Steve?” Bucky whispered, “I was an assassin, I killed people! I’m not cut out for all this hero crap.”

 

“I think everyone who saw you save us from HYDRA over those cameras would beg to differ…” The words were teasing, but the tone was soft, a reassuring smile on his face, “…. And if anyone says anything different, then you’ve got all the Avengers behind you.”

 

Before Bucky could protest any further, Steve gently tugged him out in front of the cameras. Bucky winced as the volume of the crowd increased.

 

However, before the press could start the questions (aka interrogation), a small boy came rushing up, closely followed by, what was probably his Mother.

 

“Look Mummy!” the child called out, “I told you he was like me!” He held up one of his arms, pulling up the sleeve and revealing the prosthetic limb underneath, “He’s like me!”

 

“Three cheers for Bucky Barnes!” cried out a voice, and the crowd burst into cheers as Bucky smiled shyly at all the attention.

 

He was finally free.


End file.
